Safety Bubble
by Schoolgirl188
Summary: So this is a Fronnie fic, yeah I know, I ship Bonnie with Cyde, and Freddy with Chica, but I still think this is a cute ship. Also, I know Bonnie's a dude, he is just a she in this. But any who, lets see if anyone can help Bonnie widen, or maybe even pop her safety bubble. This is rated T, not because it has lemons, EWW, but because it suggest the idea, or has suggestive comments
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, fair warning for people who don't like to read fics were Bonnie's a girl. But also she will not be paid with Clyde in this , this is a Fronnie. Enjoy!**

Bonnie sat at the table, taking a puff of her cigar. She smoothed a tufted of purple fur as she pulled the newspaper closer. "Bonnie!" Yelled a yellow hen named Chica, Bonnie moved the newspaper from her face, then laid it on the table. Before answering she put her cigar out. "Yes?" She asked sweeter than you expect from a cigar smoking women. But Chica was used to this. "Breakfast!" Bonnie clapped her hands together. Just then Foxy ran in, he greeted Chica with a hug, and gave Bonnie a new pack of cigars as requested, then kissed her cheek. Bonnie grumbled, she new Foxy had a thing for Chica, but he would do that just to get on the purple rabbits nerves. Chica giggled, as Bonnie's face turned red, she hated physical contact. Unless it was someone she absolutely trusted her life with, and she hadn't even made contact with Chica and she's known her since the fifth grade.

Bonnie's POV

Later, we walked out the door, I jumped in the driver's seat, Foxy go shotgun, while Chica jumped in the back. I lighted a cigar, we worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "So, ya know the boss's son is coming in, Freddy Fazbear Jr. He's our age." I nodded, as I flicked ash from the cigar out the window. I slowed and pulled into the parking lot of the pizza place. We jumped out of the car, the boss lets me smoke inside, but once it opens they have to be out. As I walked in, I saw a brown bear standing beside the gold one, our boss and his son.

I took a puff, and went to the back room, I looked back and saw Freddy, our boss's son staring at me, I blew smoke at him, and his father smacked him so he was paying attention. When I was ready, I sat down in the dining area, taking a big breath as Freddy walked over and sat down, I crossed my legs, then took the cigar from my mouth turned my head away from the brown bear and blew out the smoke, "Hey." I said sweetly, he looked shocked. Chica and Foxy both laughed, along with boss when he saw Freddy's face, "Don't judge a book by it's cover." I stood up, and put my cigar out on the trashcan, then threw it in. I got ready by the door, as Chica walked to the kitchen, Freddy followed his father, and Foxy went to the cash register, and started counting the money.

A few minutes later the bell rang for the first customer, I sat a big red dog, he was eyeing me the whole time. When he sat down I waited for him to make up his mind, "Alright I want, a water with your number on the side." I stiffened, and he put a paw on my waist. I grunted, pulled out a cigar behind my back, lighted it, then burnt his finger. I heard Foxy and Chica laughed as the dog recoiled. I walked to the kitchen and handed Chica the order. Moments later I handed the man the water, glaring at him the whole time, I took one puff of the cigar, before putting out, then trashing it.

On our lunch break, we went to the boss's office, then sat in the chairs we always did, Chica and Foxy were still laughing about what I did to the dog, they told Freddy who laughed as well. "Why'd ya do it?" He asked, I took a puff of the cigar I held, then answered, "I don't like , to touch, or be touched." I answered briefly, "And Foxy's lucky Chica likes him or he would be in the hospital at least once a week." The crimson fox nodded, then snickered. "Alright, you three get back to work," Our boss started but then he continued, "Freddy, take Bonnie's post for now I need to ask her something." He nodded, and the three left. I looked around the room nervously, and took a puff of some into my mouth. "Bonnabel…" I cringed at my real first name, hated it! "I need a place for my son to stay," He started, I stiffened, " _He wants me to let his son into my home!"_ I thought, "And you have room yes?" He asked, looking me up and down. "Yeah, I have room." I said as I held myself together best I could. He nodded, "Mind if my son stays at your house, I mean one slip up, then I'll get him outta there. Please?" He asked, I thought for a minute then said, "Sure, he only gets two chances though, I don't want him to end up like that Sparky jerk." He nodded, then dismissed me.

Later that day, I had told Chica and Foxy, Freddy would be coming home with us, and when it was closing time Foxy helped him load a few small boxes into the trunk of my car. As we drove home, Foxy and Chica sat giggling in the back seat. I sighed, "So…." I started, Freddy tapped his fingers against the car door, "So…." He said, I grunted, then nodded. " _He so CUTE! Wait, what are you thinking? Remember last time."_ I sighed in defeat, and parked the car in the driveway, "Foxy, show him around, I gotta take care of something." Foxy nodded sadly, and Chica looked on worried, but then I flashed a glare at Freddy, who looked beyond confused.

As I walked into the house, my tears nearly reaching my cheeks, I ran up the stairs. I ran into my room, slamming and locking the door, then flopping down on my bed. Tears poured down my purple fuzzy cheeks, as I clutched a pillow. A knock came to the door, I stiffened. I carefully walked over to the door, unlocked it and peeked out to see who it was.

Freddy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry and sympathy mashed together. I nodded, then walked away, not bothering to close the door. I may smoke, but underneath that is a girl who's scared to death of men and rejection. I don't like to be touched, I was blind sided, he only wanted me so his friends could have full access to my weak spots. Thats what basically started my smoking habit. I heard muffled footsteps on my fuzzy carpet, as Freddy walked closer, sitting on my bed he sighed. "I may not know what makes you this way, but I think if you just let someone in your bubble of safety, it would get bigger, you would feel safer." I felt safe around him, why? I dont know… I sat up then nodded, "Thanks." I'm just gonna…" I trailed off, he got the message, waed then left. Closing my door behind him. "Bonnie! Me and Foxy are going to the store!" Chica yelled up the stairs, I cracked my door and yelled back, "OKAY!" I heard the front door open the close.

 **So yay, this will be the story I work on until, I have actually thought of how to write! The sequel to Slap. But I hope you liked it BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I never really had ever had a problem making up my mind, but know I kinda ship these two, but I also ship them with the ones I usually do… HELP ME!**

Bonnie's POV

I sat on my bed, then stood up and went to take a shower. When I got in I turned on the water, but then it got REALLY cold! I yelped, and fell. Smacking my head on the counter. As I fell to the ground, I hit my head once more, then everything went black…

Freddy's POV

I heard a loud bang from Bonnie's room, so I got up, then ran down the hall flinging the door open. I didn't see her in her room, but I heard the shower running from her bathroom. I nervously walked in, and grabbed a towel off the rack, I knew she was on the ground, so I threw it down. When I looked down, I saw that she was covered. I sighed in relief I flipped her over, averting my eyes. Then rapping her in the towel. When she was fully wrapped, I picked her up and set her on her bed, I went downstairs, grabbed an ice pack, went back up and set it on her forehead. I did something I never thought I would have to, but I couldn't just sit here, as she sat in a towel, she would think I'm a perv. So I took a pink T out of her dresser and looked away as I silently dressed, her moving to her lower body I started to sweat. I didn't even bother putting pannies on her, I just quickly slid on some comfy pants. _She's so pretty~_ I thought, I sighed, then felt her forehead, she flinched, signalling she was waking up. She groaned, "Hmmm, What happened…" She asked groggily. "Do you remember anything that happened 20 minutes ago?" I asked, hopping she would say no, "No, er… why?" I sighed in relief, then said the first thing that popped into my mind, "You passed out…" She sighed, then stood up. Backing away from me slightly. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you..." I said , raising my hands in the air and backing up. She sighed, "Sorry." She walked towards her door, and motioned for me to follow , so I did. I sighed in relief, and we walked down stairs. "Ya hungry?" She asked over her shoulder, "A tiny bit." I said, she walked outside and jumped in her car, not even bothering to put shoes on. I got in shotgun, then she lit her cigar and took a deep breath. An awkward silence crept inside the car as she drove, but she seemed unfazed. Like she never even thought of loving someone, but when she said, " _I have something to take care of."_ I wondered, then I saw a pinky streak of flesh, a scar. She had been cutting. I felt panic, then anger reach through me. _" who would want to make someone as innocent as Bonnie cut herself!?"_ I thought, a sick person, that's who. I don't think Foxy and Chica knew either. It made me feel a big amount of sympathy for the purple rabbit. As we drove through the 'z drive through, Bonnie threw out her cigar, we ordered then got our food, only for ourselves. When we got home, Chica and Foxy were sitting on the couch, we sat next to them and ate our burgers. "Wah?!" Foxy asked, we ate. I snickered, along with Bonnie and we passed them both our large fries, and some ketchup, they dug into the fries like they hadn't eaten in days. That's when Chica looked at Bonnie's arm then took a double take almost choking on her fries. "BONNIE! YOU CUT YOURSELF?" She asked tears brimming her eyes, I saw Foxy look at the pinky scars on Bonnie's arm, tears and shock welding in his eye's. "Well, I...er, uh…" She started, but was cut off as we pulled her into a hug. She stiffened but melted into the hug. I was little by little piece by piece, breaking her bubble of safety.

One week later

Bonnie's POV

I ran into the house from my car, then to my room. Tears flying off my face as I ran. I shut and locked my door setting my back against it, curling up into a ball and crying. I heard Foxy, Chica, and Freddy talking nervously, they knocked on my door, but I ignored them.

I had just gotten the worst news from my doctor, I was not able to reproduce… it stung, knowing I'll never be able to get pregnant, but I don't think i would mind the whole not giving birth part. But still, even if I was a mother some day, I would never be blood related. I cried even harder, I realized it had grown dark, and my friends gave up. So I tiptoed down the hall-way, down the stairs, to the kitchen, grabbed some food and tiptoed back to my room. I repeated this the next few days, not eating, not smoking, not thinking, not working, I only sat, slepped, and cried. Then one day, I forgot to lock the door, and my little sister, Claudette, wasted no time, busting in and asking me questions that made me want to cry more. When she finally shut up, I yelled out, "I WANT MOM!" She looked shocked, and hurt. "You're lucky you knew her, I never did!" She cried, turning away. We both cried, me for two reasons, her for one, but the one we shared in common, was missing our mom…

 **So much feels!**


End file.
